The Desendants
by 1FanGirlGeek
Summary: Elle never trusts herself because of death. But what happens when she meets it? Astra radiates power but doesn't know her own strength until she falls for fire. Follow Astra on her journey (and Elle) as the one in the great prophecy. Includes ships with Leo and Nico. Btw, this is my first story so give it a try. I promise it will get better. I don't own PJO or HoO. Enjoy! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is a new story and is also my first Fan Fic. I will post daily if school promises not to kill me with homework. This is just the introduction to the story so try not to judge just yet. It will get better, I swear. There is cutesy, romance including Percabeth, Nico, Jasper, Frazel, and Leo later in the story. Review an Enjoy!**

* * *

The Beginning

Chiron cradled the precious baby in his arms. One of the finest demigods ever trained at this camp gave birth to her days ago in the infirmery. In a few minutes, Clea would be here to take her daughter to a new home outside of the camp borders.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and Apollo appeared in the room. "Lord Apollo. What can i do you good for today?"

Apollo crossed the room and reached for the baby in Chiron's arms. "My daughter," he muttered.

"This child is yours,"Chiron asked, quirking an eyebrow. Apollo placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Yes, she is. I met Clea on her quest that took place in the mountains. Oh, she was extraordinary," he beamed.

"Pardon me Lord, but did you say was?" Apollo's face darkened.

"Haven't you heard? Unfortunately, Clea is dead," he sighed.

Chiron caught his breath. After all, he took Clea in like she was his own. Apollo rambled on telling him that no one knows how she died- they just found her body in the woods. Chiron stared from Apollo to the child in his arms. He couldn't help but accuse them for this loss. He regretted it as soon as he thought it. It wasn't anyone's fault. Clea wanted this child. She took up the responsibility and was ready for the consequences. It's not her fault. It's not anyone's fault.

"With her mother gone," he motioned towards the baby,"I am afraid there is no one to care for her. I ask of you to look after her. Train her to be the great demigod she is destined to be. She shall be apart of a prophecy when she grows older. i need you to prepare her for the role she is destined to play." Apollo laid the baby in Chiron's arms.

"Please,"Apollo spoke. he then flashed out of the big house before Chiron can say anything.

"Hello there, hero," he looked down into her goldish yellow eyes,"what shall we call you?"

The baby giggled as Chiron lightly tickled her belly. Her smile was contagious and full of light. She had her mother's features which made Chiron a little hopeful. She was a piece of her mother and so forever he will cherish her.

There was a light knock on the door and it creaked open quietly. Dahlia, a child of Demeter, walked in. "Did you hear?" she asked intently. Chiron nodded and Dahlia sighed in response. She came across the room an stroked the baby's head. "What is her name?"

"I can't think of one. I am open to suggestions," Chiron said. Dahlia thought for a minute then spoke,"she deserves a bright name. I suggest Brielle** (a/n pronounced BREE-LLE)**."

Chiron smiled,"Perfect, and to shorten it, Elle." Dahlia grinned at him. "I think that is just a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I will go stitch it onto a baby blanket." She turned around to leave.

"Dahlia," Chiron called. She stopped and turned around so he continued speaking. "Thank you." She smiled and gave him a thumbs-up. Then it was just Chiron alone with Elle.

"You will never disappoint me. I won't let you," he whispered to her.

Chiron then sang her a lullaby and wished her good dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Astra's Pov  
The wind rustled softly through the trees. There were no songs sang by the chirping of birds. The sky was cloudless. Everything was still in the forest. Everything except the deer slurping water from the stream.

My fingers laced around the end of the arrow, pulling it back with the bow-string. I sucked in a breath and released. The thing i love most about the bow is the adrenaline you get when you let go. Everything goes so fast and soundless. You feel the arrow leave your fingers- it's like the world has slowed down in that moment.

I retrieved my arrow and stuffed the deer in my game bag. I slung my bow across my back and dragged the bag behind me. Then, suddenly, I heard a branch crack.

The handle of the bag flew from my hands. My fingers lanced around my bow and pulled it overhead. In one quick motion, I had an arrow notched aiming at a tree. A figure came out from behind the tree. I lowered my weapon. The figure that appeared was none of the less but my best friend Johnny.

"I figured you'd be out here," he smirked.

"Always am. By the way, you're lucky you don't have an arrow through your eye," I responded, half-joking and half serious.

Johnny walked over to my game bag and reached for the handle. I took notice of the steps he took. It's not like I've never noticed it before, but he has a strange hop-step. It can easily be described as looking like a horse trying to walk with ropes tied around his legs.

"I'll help you with this," he nodded towards the bag he was reaching for. "Knowing you, the animals you go for can not at all be as light as a feather. Good thing a muscle man like me is here-," he stopped mid-sentence, staring at something behind me. "Run," he muttered to me. "RUN!" he screamed.

I took off in a sprint, following Johnny through the forest. I turned my chin into my neck to look over my shoulder. What I saw was unexplainable. I thought dogs were cute, cuddly creatures that you can play fetch with. What i saw proved me wrong.

My speed accelerated and Johnny fell behind. The weird walk he has apparently isn't helpful when you're running from giant flesh-eating dogs.

Johnny, while running, kicked off his shoes revealing hooves- yes you heard me- HOOVES!

"Johnny?" I said between puffs.

Then he wiggled out of his pants, showing furry legs! What was he? A goat?

"I'll explain...later. Just... keep... running," he said taking breaths between his words.

I couldn't take my eyes off of his legs. My head pounded, my heart throbbed. Is this a dream?

Then the dog behind us caught up. It was right on my tail. It lunged and dug his claws into my calves.

Nope, this is real. I cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Johnny stopped and ran to my side. He took off the bagpipes he always has strapped to his back, and started playing a tune. The dog stopped, dazed, and Johnny brought out a small dagger and stabbed the dog. Then the most un ordinary thing happened: the dog exploded into gold dust. A small pile formed on the ground at Johnny's feet.

I couldn't make out the details with a blurred vision. I saw black spots and blood. Blood soaked the grass turning the beautiful green into a crimson red. My hands were wrapped around my leg, covering my fingers with blood.

Soon, everything i saw had a red hue to it. My eyelids felt heavy so i allowed them to fall. I heard Johnny's voice but i couldn't make out what he was saying.

The last thing i saw was a blurry image of bandages being wrapped around my leg. Then the pain over took me and i felt the darkness envelop me.


	3. Chapter 3

Astra's Pov

I woke up in a bed. I felt the mattress beneath me and the hard pillow under my head. I've slept on a pillow like this one, I realized. I slept on a pillow like this one at the town hospital. I was in the hospital

I was about to open my eyes, but I heard voices having a conversation. The voices were so loud and clear that they sounded as if they were talking at my bedside. I decided to keep my eyes closed and listen.

"We should have immediately taken her to camp. Heck, we should have taken her to camp a year ago."

Wait a second- I knew that voice. Aunt Maggie spoke with a nervous tone and I heard her light footsteps pace across the room.

"What were we to do? Camp is in a completely different state!" another familiar voice replied.

"We can move! Yes, that's it! We will move to New York an-" I opened my eyes.

"New York?" I croaked, my voice sounding terribly scratchy.

Aunt Maggie ran to my side and grabbed my left hand. I looked to my right to see that the other voice I heard belonged to Johnny. He was standing at my right side, bagpipes strapped to his back. Seeing the instrument made me remember why i was in the hospital in the first place. I looked over to my leg and saw several bandages wrapped around my calves. Suddenly, an image of the ferocious dog popped into my head. A sharp, stabbing pain danced over my wound. The pain felt as if I was back in the woods, continuously getting stabbed by the creature's claws. I groaned.

"Are you alright?" Johnny held my other hand.

"What was that thing?" I hesitated. I had so many questions to ask. They all gathered in a pool in my throat and my tongue drowned in them. I narrowed my eyes,"what are you?"

Maggie looked over to Johnny and they shared a look that I couldn't quite read. Then Johnny looked around and shook his head. "Not here," he said,"to many mortals."

What does he mean by mortals? Does that mean that we're not mortals? More questions filled into the pool by the second.

Aunt Maggie nodded at Johnny. As if on que, he pulled out food from his backpack. It looked like thin, mushy granola bars cut in squares.

"Astra, we are kind of in a hurry to get you out of the hospital, so I need you to eat this." He broke off a piece from a square and handed it to me. "What is it?"

"Ambrosia. You'll love it. Now eat it and lets go," Johnny said, gesturing towards the door.

I put the bite in my mouth and chewed. It tasted a lot like the homemade zucchini bread my dad used to make. I grinned. I missed that taste. The shooting pains in my leg were immediately dismissed after I swallowed. I looked up at Johnny and my Aunt.

"Lets hit the road," Maggie said, twirling her car keys around her finger.

I stood up with the help of Johnny and grabbed my bow and quiver that was waiting for me at the door.

"Where to," I say, buckling my seat belt.

"New York," my aunt replies, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

I smiled at her and prepared myself for a long drive. Then a replay of what happened in the woods appeared in my head.

"Great, New York. That gives you enough time to answer my questions."


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny's Pov

Maggie sighed. " Ok. In all fairness, you deserve answers."

I sat in the middle of the backseat while the girls sat up front. I was in the perfect place to be able to see their reactions and emotions. I'm very good at being able to read emotions. It's a gift.

"Ok, first question," Astra started. I smiled.

Her light blonde curls fell to the side of her face. She moves gracefully, as if she were about to meet the Queen. But what I love most about her is her eyes. Her eyes are the extraordinary color of midnight blue that you can see from a mile away. But when the clock strikes eight o'clock, the color changes to a striking silver. With only one glance, she can make your insides melt and you want to give her anything she needs. She's mesmerizing.

She glances at me in the backseat and butterflies dance around in my stomach. "What are you," she says, her eyes full of emotion that I couldn't quite read. I wiggled in my seat. "You see, I am a satyr," I start calmly.

Her eyebrows bunch together in confusion. "You mean that Greek thingy we learned about in Social Studies?" Then suddenly, her eyes widened. "You're not mortal, are you?" She tilts her head to the side, studying my every move.

"Well, technically no, but-" She cut me off mid-sentence.

"If you're not mortal," she started slowly, "then why are you hanging out with me, a mortal?"

Maggie rests a hand on Astra's thigh. "Because, Honey, you're not mortal either."

Astra looked down, staring at her hands. "Then what am I?" She said softly, not looking up from her hands.

Maggie sighed, trying to think of a way to explain everything. "You said you learned Greek mythology, right?"

Astra nodded. "Well they are not myths," I said carefully. Astra looked up from her lap and stared at Maggie.

"What does that have to do with me?" She asked.

"Well," Maggie started, uncomfortably. "Sometimes these Gods come to earth and...how do I say this? Get it on with mortals," she hesitated.

"You're doing great," I say sarcastically, giving Maggie a thumbs-up.

Maggie grumbled and continued. "And sometimes, these Gods have children with mortals. Now that brings us back to you. Your father had you with a Goddess. They call it half-bloods."

Astra face was blank. No smile, no frown, no emotion. Is she even breathing?

I leaned forward and patted her back. "How are you taking all of this," I ask worriedly.

She turns her head to look at me. "Ok," she says, "I'm taking it ok."

I smile. "Did we answer all of your questions?"

Astra thought for a minute. "One more thing. Am I going to grow goat legs too?"

We all laughed. Astra was laughing, but her eyes weren't. If there was one thing I've learned about Astra, it's that her eyes always say what she's feeling, no matter what her facial or body expressions were.

Astra lied. She was not ok.

**I feel like this chapter was very short. I will try to write more next time but I can't help it when I get to a point in my story and have a feeling that it would be the perfect place for a chapter break. Also, I am not very pleased with the reviews, favorites, and follows. Why? because I don't have any. Please, it would make my day if you do any of the three I just named. Tell your friends about my story if you really like it! I am a new writer and this is my first story so just cut me some slack! Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter and I might have the next on by tomorrow;)**

**-1FanGirlGeek**


	5. Chapter 5

Astra's Pov

My throat was dry and my mouth tasted like metal. My heart was beating fast and my head spun. I was not ok.

I mean, would you be ok if you found out your whole life was a lie? Despite my feelings, I smiled. Fortunately, I am very skilled at hiding my feelings. I've had a lot of practice in the past.

I glanced at Johnny. He was staring into my eyes. When we learned about Greek Mythology, I became aware that satyrs can read emotions. When I saw Johnny looking at me, I knew that the lesson Ms. Jacobs taught was spot on.

I silently sighed. _I'm ok_. I narrowed my eyebrows, trying to send a message to Johnny through my facial expressions.

Johnny raised his eyebrows as if to say, _You and I both know you aren't._

I shook my head. _I really am. Or I will be once I get used to this all,_ I roll my eyes.

"We are five minutes away," Maggie interrupted our silent conversation.

We arrived in New York already, but Maggie and Johnny kept saying something about this camp I needed to go to. They said the camp would keep people like me safe. The camp went by the name of Camp Half-Blood.

I sighed loudly, looking out the window. We drove through the more scenic part of New York. It was nice over here. Everything in the city part of New York looked packed and put together. But the wooded part looked free and ran together in want, not demand. Other people have dreams that involve being famous or having a lot of money, but my dreams consist of me living as freely as the forests do.

I felt Maggie's hand rest on my thigh and whipped my head around to face her. She smiled at me then returned her eyes to the road.

"I think you will love it there," she finally says.

"You've been there before?" I ask, biting my bottom lip.

"No," she admits,"but your father has. He would come home every year before school started and tell me all about it."

"My father is a demigod?"

Aunt Maggie pressed her lips into a line, acting as if she told me something I wasn't supposed to know.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" I lay my hand on top of hers.

She shook her head. "Not this. This is easier to hear if you figure it out for yourself."

My shoulders slumped. My Aunt and I are very close -or at least I thought we were.

It was quiet, up until Johnny shouts,"Hydra, a mile back."

Maggie presses her shoe against the gas pedal until we are at full speed.

I turn my head around, about to ask Johnny what a Hydra was, but then I saw a bright ball of light. My eyes grew large and my hands shook. The fire ball flew inches away from the vehicle.

I looked through the window in the back of the car, hoping to see the thing that fired at us. What I saw was, again, unexplainable, but this time it wasn't a dog. What I saw had six heads! SIX HEADS! I thought that dog was frightening, but compared to this monster, that dog is nothing. The dog caused me a great deal of pain, but I could only imagine what this thing could do!

Just then, the monster fired again. Maggie must have seen this one coming because she weaved between the lanes, dodging the fire. I twist my head around to see Johnny.

"Hydra," I say breathless.

"Hydra," He confirms.

Maggie veers back to the right side of the road.

"When I say now, I need you to jump out of the car and sprint through the woods. The camp is located in the forest. Johnny knows the way."

I felt my eyes get wide. "No! There is no way I'm leaving you with this monster!" I debate.

"I'll be fine! The hydra smells you! He is chasing you!" She looks in her rearview mirror,"I love you, and be safe."

Johnny tosses my my bow and quiver. "Maggie, please," I cry.

Sorrow fills her eyes. "Now," she croaks.

My hands and feet move without my command. My legs moved quickly, heading into the forest. Johnny ran right beside me. I peeked over my shoulder and saw Maggie driving away safely. And sure enough, the Hydra was not far behind, coming after Johnny and me.

Johnny's hand wraps around my forearm, pulling me in one direction.

"Whatever you do," he huffs,"don't cut off one of the heads. Aim for the middle of the chest."

We sped through the woods, the Hydra not far behind. Every once in a while, the monster would hurtle fire balls at us. Of course we would dodge, but the faster we run, the more tired we get, and the more tired we get, the harder it is to outrun the Hydra, and the harder it is to outrun the Hydra, the harder it is to dodge the flaming balls of heat.

"There," Johnny points ahead.

I look up the trail to see a large pine tree with a dragon at the base. The tree sat in front of a large awning that read 'Camp Half-Blood'.

Everything was going great, we would live and stay safely inside the camp. But then Johnny tripped on a twig and hit his head on a rock.

Johnny dropped like a sack of potatoes, and I rushed to his aid. He was still conscious, but not enough to walk. The camp entrance was literally right there! I couldn't drag him there with the Hydra on our tail. There was only one solution to the problem -I had to kill the monster.

I notched an arrow and fired, but the arrow went right through the Hydra! Johnny muttered something about what the arrow was made of. I shook it off and fired again. It went through the Hydra like it were a cloud.

It didn't add up! Why were my arrows passing through the Hydra? I thought back to my Greek Mythology lecture. _What was it, What was it?_

"Astra," Johnny mumbled. I glanced at him and he held the same dagger he used to kill the dog in front of my face.

That's when it all made sense -Ms. Jacobs taught us that these monsters could only be killed with the metal found on Olympus. The dagger Johnny was offering me was Celestial Bronze_. Woah, how did I know that?_

I took the dagger and backed up slowly, leading the monster away from Johnny. I was walking backwards, carefully, but apparently not careful enough.

I tripped on another fallen tree branch and fell backwards. The Hydra towered over me, not closer or farther than three feet from me. I thought back to the advice Johnny gave me. "Aim for the middle of the chest."

I brought my arm back and threw the knife with all my strength, aiming for the chest. Right before the weapon pierced his chest, the monster bellowed one last fire ball.

The monster burst into dust but I couldn't make out the details. My vision was blocked by a massive ball of flame.

The left side of my stomach sizzled like burgers on a grill. I, once again, had black spots crowding my vision.

The last thing I heard before I blacked out was running footsteps. I hoped they belonged to people who could help us.


	6. Chapter 6

Johnny's Pov

I sat in the chair beside her bed holding her cold hand in mine. She seemed dead laying there so still, but thankfully she wasn't. The nurse comes in every hour or so and checks her pulse. That nurse is what gives me hope. Without her, I would feel just as lifeless as I would think Astra is.

Astra passed out from the pain, as far as I knew. She had a large bandage wrapped around her abdomen. If only I was conscious. If I were conscious when this happened, she wouldn't be in so much pain.

Her hair fell around her shoulders in natural, soft curls. Her long, dark lashes lay still. Her cute nose was also perfectly still, and her full lips were slightly parted and chapped. Even asleep she was flawless.

Of course I like her. She is perfect in every way. It is silly of me though. Guys like me don't end up with guys like her- as in satyrs don't date demigods. My job is to protect her and that's exactly what I will do- even if she doesn't see me the way I see her.

The nurse walked into the room with a cup of nectar an a straw. She walked over to the chair beside me and sat down. "I have some depressing news to tell you," she sighed.

All of the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. My hands fumbled around Astra's hand and found a pulse. She's not dead. Thank the gods that she's not dead.

"Ok," I say calmly. "I can take it," I try to joke.

My effort failed. The nurse frowned and glanced over Astra. "Due to the attack, there is a slight possibility that she may suffer from memory loss," she rolled her eyes. The nurse seemed to have a mixed personality. One minute she can make you feel safe, and the next, you feel like she can and will pulverize you.

I felt my heart thump quickly in my chest. I felt like my insides were going to burst. Memory loss? This could not be happening. "No," I mumble. "No, no, no."

The nurse shook her head,"Don't get your panties in a bunch. I know a camper in the Hypnos cabin that might be able to retrieve her memories."

I felt one hundred pounds lighter. "Ok, so why did we need to have this depressing conversation?"

The nurse folded her hands in her lap. "Because when she wakes up, she won't remember anything."

"Ok," I said, motioning with my hands for her to go on.

"So I think it would be best if we pretend that she has been at this camp her whole life. Make it seem as if this is her home and this is what she wakes up to everyday. It would be a lot easier on all of us," she proposed.

I turned this over in my head. It sounded alright to me but how would it sound to Astra? Would she like being lied to again? Of course, she wouldn't know if we were lying or not, but it still didn't sound fair. But she has to know, and it would be a lot easier if she thinks she has heard it all before.

"Sounds fine with me," I yawned. I hadn't realized how tired I was. I haven't slept in what?- two days?

"If you want to rest, I wouldn't mind watching over her," the nurse suggested.

My hands immediately closed tighter around Astra's wrists."No, I'm good."

She shook her head. "No, really, you need sleep. I promise I will come and get you if she wakes."

I thought about it. Sleep did sound really good now. I looked down at Astra. She would hate it if she knew I was loosing sleep just because of her. She's so modest. I smiled, thinking about our past years together.

"You promise," I ask, just to make sure.

She nodded. "Of course."

I stood slowly, legs aching. How long has it been since I have stood? I opened the door and closed it silently behind me. I took one last glance into the room and saw the nurse adjust the straw between Astra's lips, sending nectar down her throat.


	7. Chapter 7

Astra's Pov

My eyes fluttered open, sunlight waiting for them on the other side. As soon as they opened, thought, an awful pain spread throughout my head. I groaned and clenched my fists. Sheets gathered in my hands as they clenched. That's when something occurred to me: Where am I? Then a second though followed the other: _Who_ am I?

I quickly tried to sit up. As soon as I did though, a shooting pain raced through my body, the starting line located where my abdomen is. I cried out in pain and sank down in the matress. Only then was when I heard the voice.

As my head fell back on the pillow, I glanced to my right to see someone. I didn't know what to do. I had no memory and siting on my right was a girl who could be a murder, for all I knew. The only logical thing I could think of was to scream. So I did.

"Oh, shut up," the girl says as she covered my mouth with her hand. "You're not the only person in this camp whose had amnesia before."

I instinctively bit her hand. She let out a little whimper as she took her hand away and shook it. "And, apparently, this isn't your first rodeo either," she said sarcastically.

"Texas." Words poured from my lips, and I had no clue where they came from. "You're from Texas."

The girl smirked. "Yea, howdy, whatever. How are you feeling?"

Terrible. My stomach churned and my head spun like it was riding a optical illusion. I felt like vomiting all over this stranger. But I didn't say that. I had no clue who this girl was! I wasn't going to admit I had a weakness when she could want to kill me or something.

I shook my head slightly which made my head hurt more. It took all of my willpower to keep from moaning.

The girl stared intently at me. My blurry vision was starting to clear and I had a good look at her. She had long, straight silky black hair. Her eyes were the oddest thing I've ever seen. They were the color of goldish yellow; they matched the color of the sunlight seeping through the windows. She couldn't have been more than 17 years old. She wore an orange shirt that read _Camp Half-Blood_ in bold lettering. She was actually pretty and looked like a nice person, but the way she narrows her eyebrows at you when she talks is intimidating.

"Well," she starts impatiently. "How are you?"

"You tell me," I reply. "You're the one with the memory."

She sighed, obviously agitated. "Yes, memory, not super powers that can put me in your body so I know how you feel."

I rolled my eyes. "Just tell me where I am and who you are."

She brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Oh, yeah, right. My name is Elle, blah, blah, blah. You're in the Camp Half-Blood infirmary. Congrats, you're a demigod. Do you want cake?" she says in a bored, monotone voice.

"No," I say carefully. "But what is a demigod?"

Elle groans. "Here we go again," she says.

She explains to me what a demigod is, what they do, how they were conceived, etc.

You would've expected a person who just found out they were a child of a god to freak out, but I surprisingly didn't even flinch. There was only one feeling I had during this conversation: Dejavu. I feel like I've had this conversation before, so I felt like I should take it maturely.

Elle went on and on, reading from a handbook entitled _So You're a Demigod?_. She looked up from her page to see that I was taking this conversation all to well. "Well," she gestured, "aren't you going to, like, freak?"

I shook my head, again sending a small bit of pain running in my head. "Just tell me one thing," I say. "We knew each other before my amnesia, right?"

She closes the book and sets it on the bedside table. "Sure, why not?"

"Then if you knew me, tell me. Was this demigodishness my everyday life that I was content living?"

She thought for a moment, staring at the foot of my cottage. "Yes. You loved it."

I smiled in satisfaction. "Ok. Then I will not freak out," I promise.

She smiled back but the corners of her mouth dropped and her eyes looked glassy as if she was unsure about something.

"Ok," she said, standing up and rubbing her hands together. "I will go get Clovis. He can help with your amnesia."

Elle started for the door then stopped. "You can be honest with me. How do you feel?"

I was too tired to stand guard. "Horrible," I admitted.

She smiled slightly and walked back over to help prop me up with pillows. She then gave me a cup with a straw. "This is the nectar thing I told you about. As soon as the liquid hits your tongue through the straw, that is a sip. Take small sips and count to 45 in between each one."

Elle turned around to leave again when I spoke up. "Do you think it is a very good idea to leave the amnesia patient responsible with a liquid that could kill her?"

She smiled. "I trust that you can take care of yourself." And then she left.

I sat in bed reading through the demigod handbook. As I read, unfamiliar songs played from a device. I decided that the device was some sort of CD player, because live radios can attract monsters. I learned this information from a chapter entitled _Gorgon, and Hell hounds, and Hydras! Oh, my!_

I was still reading when the door opened. Elle walked in with a pudgy little blonde boy. The boy looked about maybe 13. He could have been older, but he looked younger assuming he gets very good sleep. He slouched against the door frame and his eyelids fell heavy.

Elle came over and put a hand against my forehead. "Well," she said, glancing at the once-full glass of nectar on the bedside table. "You're fever is gone."

Elle gives off a whole protective vibe, but don't let that fool you. I've known her for about 2 hours or so- long enough to know that she can be fierce and capable of anything. She took the empty glass to refill it.

I peered over at the boy again. By the way he leaned against the wall, you'd think he hasn't slept in days. "Astra, this is Clovis," Elle said, walking back to place the full glass on the table.

It took me a minute to realize that she was talking to me. At that moment, I realized that I didn't even remember my own name. Then I realized that earlier this morning, she said Clovis can help me with my amnesia. And boy, did I need help!

"Clovis!" Elle shouted.

Clovis shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He then grumbled and sleepily walked over. "I need you to check if you can restore her memory," Elle told him, motioning towards me.

Clovis sighed and slouched over. He placed his hands on my head and closed his eyes. "I walked all the way from my cabin. This is 5 good minutes I could be using to sleep. You owe me," Clovis said to no one in particular.

A few minutes past and nothing happened. Then, he suddenly opened his eyes. "Just a minor blockage. I can fix it." He brought out a small vial. "I want you to drink this. It will put you to sleep while simply returning your memories in a dream format. Are we clear?"

I nodded eagerly, staring at the vial. I never realized how glad I would be with my memories until the offer to get them back came up. Clovis the vial in my palm and my fingers wrapped around it.

I held the bottle in front of my face, studying the cork that wedged in the opening of the bottle. "How long will I be out?" I ask, still looking at the cork.

"It depends," Clovis yawned, "on how many memories you have and how long they lasted. Most people who took this potion were out for days." He slowly closed his eyes in a tired way.

"Well," I say glancing at the sleeping boy then at Elle. "Here goes nothing."

The cork popped out. I rested the edge of the opening on my lips, took a deep breath, and drank.

Warmth spread throughout my body. Not the humid kind of warmth, but the warmth that makes you want to cuddle up and sleep. And so I did.


End file.
